She's Back
by xEidoChan
Summary: I thought she was gone...I thought I didn't have to deal with her anymore...But I was wrong...She's back...and she wants control...


_**Hello all you wonderful people out there! This may or may not be the last update for awhile. The only reason I've updated was because the last three stories were for class, so I just decided to upload them here for the heck of it! Now a few notes:**_

_**1.) Yes I know the categories look weird. Since this was an original piece, it's hard to find a good category, so I hope the one I have now is okay.**_

**_2.) And yes, that says Fischbach. See, my friend wanted to be in the story, but I didn't wanna use her real name, so she decided on having the name "Fischbach" as her last name because she loves Markiplier. Okay? Okay._**

**_Now...ONTO THE STORY~!_**

**From the journal of Alyssa Fischbach:**

_March 10th_

For the past few weeks, I haven't been feeling quite like myself. Normally, I'm pretty calm and collected, but lately, I've been pretty tense and paranoid over nothing, and I sometimes even snap at my friends when they ask a simple question. I also feel like is someone is watching me at all times. Even if I'm alone in my room, I always feel as if someone is spying on me.

I've also been having strange dreams that I can't quite explain. They go by in a blur, but I can always hear the sound of someone calling out to me, but I could never pinpoint whose voice it was, and every time I would wake up from it, I'd be laying there in a cold sweat, gasping for air as I tried to figure out what had happened.

I told Mother what was going on. Her reply was typical. "It's all those horror movies you've been watching. Maybe if you stopped watching them, your nightmares and paranoia would go away."

She had a point, but I can't just give up horror movies. I live on horror! But it concerned me. Scary movies never gave me nightmares before. For them to suddenly start doing so worried me, but I tried not to worry too much about. Maybe she's right. I'll stop watching them and see what happens.

_March 20th_

I stopped watching scary movies on the thirteenth, so that means it's been seven days since my last scary movie, but the nightmares definitely haven't stopped. I had a nightmare on the fifteenth and seventeenth. And the last one was more vivid than the others, and it still horrifies me as well as well as confuses me.

I was standing in a darkened room all by myself. There was a beam of light on me, like a spotlight, and there was a large pane of glass in front of me. As I made my way towards the glass, my reflection appeared which I found odd. It was a glass pane, not a mirror. When I was close enough to it, I raised my hand and pressed it against the cool surface. My reflection copied my movements, but I noticed something strange about my reflection. It didn't hold the same beam of light, and my reflection was holding her head down instead of looking straight ahead like I was, but as she looked up, I realized it wasn't truly a reflection, but a whole other me. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, and there were dark circles underneath them.

"It's been awhile, Alyssa," she said, a smirk slowly creeping up on her lips. "Do you remember me?"

I was at a loss for words. "...Wh-Who are you...?"

The other me looked offended. "You don't recognize me? Well, I honestly didn't expect you to. After all, it's been so long. About ten years I do believe. You're sixteen now, right?"

I gulped softly. "S-Seventeen," I corrected.

"Seventeen? My, my. Time flies when you've been abandoned and forgotten." She hissed out the words "abandoned and forgotten."

"I-I don't understand," I finally managed to say. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Wh-Who are you?!"

"It's a shame," she simply sighed. _"I_ don't understand how you don't remember, but I'll give you a hint: you said I was your 'bestest friend' when you were younger."

At that moment, all the memories came rushing back to me, and I simply breathed out, "Elizabeth."

"Congratulations! You remember!" She held a fake smile. "Now, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." She leaned further towards the glass and whispered. "I'm gonna take over, and you'll be nothing but a memory."

That's when I bolted awake, the same cold sweat and lack of air present as before. I kept telling myself that it wasn't real, that it wasn't really her, but deep down, I knew. I knew it was true.

It all started when I was about six or seven. I thought she was just an imaginary friend. I would envision her, hear her, play with her...but I knew she was something else, something more than just something I imagined.

One day, my parents said I acted out. I apparently tore apart my room. I scattered my toys everywhere, threw my blankets off my bed, and drew all over the wall with markers, but I only remember standing there with a pink marker in my hand, no memory of what happened before. My parents thought I was just going through a phase, and they tried teaching me right from wrong, but it happened again, and again, and again, and every time it happened, I would tell them I didn't remember a single thing. Finally, they decided to take me to the doctors.

After test after test, doctor after doctor, I was eventually diagnosed with MPD, multiple personality disorder, and had to be put on medicine to suppress Elizabeth. The medicine eventually worked, and by eventually, I mean it took about a year. I loved Elizabeth. She was my only friend, and I didn't want her to leave me, but my mother and father didn't take a liking to her, and after some time, I understood why. Not only was she acting out towards them, but she started acting out towards me, and that hurt me more than anything, so I gave into the medicine. In time, I just forgot about her, and when I was fifteen, I stopped taking the medicine, thinking maybe I was cured or something, but I guess not. I think she's fighting her way back, and she wants to take over...

I wonder if we have any more of the medicine around. Maybe taking it again will suppress her and the nightmares.

Turns out my medicine isn't anywhere in the house. Maybe I won't need it anyway. I'm probably just overreacting. I'm letting that dream get to me more than I should.

_March 22nd_

I was wrong. I'm not overreacting. It's really her. She's really back. Oh, god. I didn't want to believe it but it's true...

It all happened around lunch time. My friends Ryder, Ashli, Samantha and I were in Ashli's car as she drove us around. We were all trying to decide what to eat when a splitting headache suddenly hit me like a truck. I slouched forward and clutched my head as I cried out in pain. I was in the backseat, so I pressed my head against the front seat, thinking maybe some pressure would help, but it barely did anything.

"What's going on?!" I heard Ashli exclaim.

"I-I don't know!" Samantha stammered beside me.

"Ashli stop the car!" Ryder ordered from the front seat.

Then everything started getting fuzzy. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, and all the sounds around me turned into faint murmurs. Doors opened and voices mixed into one as everyone else was trying to get me to calm down, but I could feel myself losing consciousness. One of my arms slipped from my head as someone leaned me back into the seat. I could barely make out that it was Ryder.

"Alys...? Can...hear me?" Her voice was fuzzy as some words vanished.

My eyes started fluttering and things started fading to black. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a paper on my desk in History. My head was pressed against my desk, my hands clutching the back of my head. As I looked up, the teacher, Mr. Julian, was standing beside me, and the whole class stared at me.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" the teacher asked.

It took me a moment before looking up at him and asking, "Wh...What happened?"

He raised a brow. "You don't remember?"

I slowly shook my head as I lowered my hands. "N-No..."

The class started murmuring as Mr. Julian said, "Gather your things. I'll take you down to the nurse."

"R-Right..." I did as he said and gathered my things. I took the paper that was on my desk and put it in my folder, but just before I closed it, I noticed the name on the top of the paper.

Elizabeth.

It then hit me that she was in control, just like she said she would, but I guess I managed to stop her on my own unless she allowed me to gain control. I don't know. I'm still so confused.

When school was over, I went to my locker and gathered my stuff in my bag. Ryder, Ashli, and Samantha practically sprinted over to me when they saw me.

"How are you feeling?" Ryder asked at the same time Samantha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I managed to get out. "Just...kinda dizzy."

"What happened back there?" Ashli asked. "You just kinda...freaked out or something and then acted like nothing happened."

"I-I don't...really remember what happened," I admitted. "Ryder, back when we were in the car, and you asked if I could hear you, what happened after that?"

"Well, you passed out for a moment," she started, "and then you woke up, saying everything was fine and it was just a sudden headache."

"But you...didn't seem like yourself," Samantha said. "This might seem weird, but...your eyes seemed...colder."

"And your tone of voice was different," Ashli added. "I can't quite explain it, but it seemed...lower or something."

"But you kept saying everything was fine," Ryder said. "And we eventually found a place to eat. We went in, ate, and then came back. Like usual."

If only they knew this wasn't anything usual.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it was nothing." I stuffed one last book in my bag and slammed my locker shut. "Maybe a nap when I get home will make me feel better."

We all agreed on that and as I walked home, my mind raced. What if Mother and Father found out? I don't wanna go back to the doctors. I don't wanna get more tests done. But then again, I need the medicine. I'm sure my old bottle was thrown out somewhere, but I don't wanna go to the hospital. I hate that place. It always gives me the creeps.

My mind is still racing now, even as I write at nine at night. I can't tell my friends, I can't tell my parents. I'm too scared to. My friends will think I'm insane, and my parents will take me back to the doctors. I need a miracle...

_March 25th_

Saturdays are supposed to be relaxation days. They're supposed to be days for being lazy and not have to do anything for the day. Well, not for me. I spent my Saturday at the doctors. Hooray for me!

Around nine this morning, the same thing that happened a few days ago happened again. I was making a bowl of cereal when the splitting headache returned. This one was powerful enough to send me to the ground. I yelled out for Mother, and I heard her gasp as she ran to my side.

"Wh-What's going on?!" she exclaimed.

"M-Make her stop!" I yelled, tears beginning to trickle down my eyes. "Make her stop!" I was fighting for control, and in a voice that was not my own, I said, "Shut up, you little brat!"

"O-Oh my god...Richard!" I heard Mother run out as she yelled for Father. The next thing I knew, two strong arms were lifting me up and carrying me to the car. I knew they were taking me to the hospital, and I just wished they didn't, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

During the trip there, I kept fighting Elizabeth. Occasionally she would break through, but it was only for a moment to say something.

"Get out of my head!" I would yell. "Leave me alone!"

"Never!" she would yell back. "Stop fighting it! You know you can't win!"

"Stop it! Just leave me alone! Why are you doing this anyway?!"

"It's not like you have a life! Nobody will miss you anyway!"

The battle went on and on until I was dragged inside the hospital. Doctors immediately surrounded me, trying to calm me down, but nothing worked.

"Stay away from me!" Elizabeth yelled as she broke through.

I fought back as I pleaded, "Help me!"

I felt a small prick in my right arm, and my body started feeling numb. My vision blurred and everything felt like it was slowing down. I never felt the impact of the floor before everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I was restrained to a bed. That was a wonderful sight to wake up to. A doctor was writing something down on a clip. When he looked up at me, he smiled.

"Good to see you awake," he said.

"It would be good if I wasn't tied down..." I mumbled.

He slid the pen into the pocket on his coat. "It's a precautionary. We thought it would be safer if we restrained you just in case you awoke as Elizabeth."

So he knew. Father must have told him.

"Tell me, how did this all happen?" the doctor asked, looking over at his charts.

Here we go again. The whole "start from the beginning" seminar. I started my perfectly rehearsed speech about the beginning of Elizabeth and what happened afterwards. I even told him I thought I was cured

"No one is ever really cured of MPD," he explained. "The alternate personality is just weakened by the medicine. You won't experience them for quite some time. When you stopped taking your medicine, you allowed her to slowly gain some strength over the years."

I sighed. "Right...Can't I just get more medicine and go home?"

"Unfortunately, we can't allow that. We have to keep you overnight for observation, but I'm going to get a prescription for you that's stronger than your old one. Then tomorrow afternoon you can take it and go home. Sound good?"

I looked away. "Sure..." I mumbled.

And that's how that day went. I was hooked up to a couple machines, and, thankfully, got the restraints removed. Strangely enough, Elizabeth never caused a problem. That wasn't like her.

Today I was sent home with my medicine. The doctors told me it'll take some time for the medicine to take full effect, so if Elizabeth slipped through that was apparently normal. They don't know the truth. They don't know what she wants. Her attempts are anything but normal.

_March 31st_

Despite taking the medicine, it's been on and off with Elizabeth throughout the week. Mother and Father wanted to keep me home for awhile, so they called the school and requested my for the week. I know they want to monitor Elizabeth and I, but with this all feeling so sudden, I feel so uncomfortable. I've shut myself in my room and pretty much entertained myself with the homework I got as well as the piling messages I got on my phone. Samantha, Ryder, and Ashli were blowing up my phone whenever they could, but I just answered with "I'm fine," or "I'm okay." I didn't want to tell them what was happening. I was afraid they would see me as insane or something.

But that's the least of my worries. My main concern is towards the dreams I've been having throughout this week. They haven't stopped, and they're all about Elizabeth. It always starts with me standing in some sort of darkness and it ends with her taking me over, living my life as me. It always scares me, and I kept help but think that will really happen. I know I should tell someone...but I'm too scared. To be honest, I'm just trying to tell myself what's happening isn't true. I want to believe I'm just in this huge dream, that I'll wake up at any moment. She doesn't want control. She doesn't want this...It's just a dream...It's all a dream...

_April 15th_

I don't know how much longer I can last. The medicine isn't working at all, and I feel like Elizabeth is getting stronger. It's really scaring me. We've tried doctor's visits, and all they wanna do is up my prescription, but when they do, it never works. She just fights back. The pain I go through is unbearable.

During one of our fights, she exclaimed, "You're just a nobody! It'll be better if I was in control anyway!"

That's how they were. The fights are always the same, and sometimes, she's actually able to take control for a good few hours, and I find out my parents lock Elizabeth in my room, and because of that, she actually tears apart my room like she did before. When I come to, I'm standing in a complete mess with my head feeling like it's gonna split open.

This is too much. I want this to end!

_April 20th_

I can't take it anymore! This pain is unbearable! I hate this! I hate Elizabeth! I wish she would just go away! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

_April 27th_

Go away, Elizabeth! I hate you! You should've never come around! I wish you would just disappear! I never wanted you! I wish you never existed!

_May 3rd_

I can feel myself slipping. I haven't been able to sleep. I haven't been able to do anything. All I can do is just sit in bed and internally fight her every minute of the day. My head keeps throbbing with agonizing pain. It's all unbearable. I wish it would end. Sometimes I wish I was dead. It's just too much.

**The following entry had no date.**

Y'know...Maybe I was wrong about Elizabeth. She's not so bad. I've come to an agreement with her. Everything is going to be fine from now on.

_May 20th_

It's such a sad time. Alyssa is no longer with us. What a shame. I did enjoy her company, but the fates have said it was time for her departure. I shall deeply miss her. The fight she was putting up was quite enjoyable, but I guess her weak mind wasn't able to keep it up any longer. What a shame. Oh well. It's no longer her concern.

I hope you had a grand, dearest Alyssa. I will miss you.

-Elizabeth


End file.
